Tenko Juusei
Tenko Juusei (獣性天狐, Jūsei Tenko) is a fanon character of the Naruto series. He is a former Kitsune sealed to a human form, as punishment and frame for criminal acts in the Kitsune Realm. He is a major, though indrect antagonist in the Ghost of the Mist Arc, with Okita Soujirou serving as his right-hand man. Appearance In contrast to Okita Soujirou's, Tenko's appearance is rather menacing, with a slightly tan complexion, pale yellow eyes (which are almost always seen in narrow slits), and smooth, brown hair. For clothing, he wears a black gi and blue hakama, with a matching blue shoulder coat. He wields two katanas secured to his obi. Personality Tenko has a rather frightening and intimidating persona to back up his appearance. He is very cold, callous, and apathetic towards many, even those that are seemingly higher in power than him. He is rather arrogant, belittling and mocking those he believes are weaker than him. However, due to his own strength he displays as a Kitsune, many claims against his targets are justified. He is indiscriminate in the act of violence if his targets are all the enemy, and is quite sadistic, preferring to make his opponent to suffer as much as possible before killing them. His motives for creating the Spetsnaz S.E. and his actions are driven by the sole purpose of vengeance - as an innocent resident of the Kitsune Realm framed for crimes he did not commit, he seeks to destroy it from the face of existence and kill those who framed and wronged him. With this drive alone, he is willing to manipulate and terminate anything he sees as an obstacle, aside from his own allies. These feelings of vengeance may be what also causes himself to give off a constant, venemous aura of killing intent. However, underneath this desolate demeanor, he is able to show compassion when needed. Despite harsh training and treatment, he is protective and respective of his subordinates. He also seems to hold a dry sense of humor, often teasing his teammates due to certain actions or abilities they do and have. History At a young age, Tenko was taken under the care and mentorship of the original Ice Kitsune. As he would later describe it, it was the only time of bliss in his life in the Kitsune Realm, as she was a rather caring (albeit occassionally frustrating) person towards him. His personality was more relaxed and calm compared to what was known in the present. Under her tutelage, he became one of the most skilled Kitsune in combat. Under his time with her, they began to share a relationship that Tenko himself said as "deeper than family, and even deeper than romantic affection". But, under unfortunate circumstances, she died when he became a young adult, and the broken bond caused his happiness to deteriorate. He would eventually become colder towards the other Kitsune, only seeking to strengthen himself and succeed Mitsune, a bitter rival. Tenko's cold and distant personality caused many to question his loyalty, and even more to declare him to be plotting against the Kitsune Realm, something which he had fervently denied. A fellow Kitsune named Chourou would prove to provoke Tenko even more, keeping close surveillance on him and slowly breaking the trust between them. Sometimes, conflicts became violent and had to be stopped before someone got severely hurt. Nevertheless, it was Tenko that was always suspected to have started such fights, although it remains unclear who did. Finally, the ghost of the Ice Kitsune would later show up to greet him - in the shadow of a conspiracy. It was discovered that the Ice Kitsune had not simply died, but murdered by another. Tenko's bond with her caused him to be set up as the accused, the so-called murderer of who he considered to be most valuable to him. He was convicted without justice, and despite his protests, exiled from the Kitsune Realm by Mitsune - an event that finally triggered his malevolent grudge towards them. For their ignorance, he plotted to slaughter them all and take back his powers, which had been sealed mostly when he was forced into a human form. Synopsis Ghost of the Mist Arc *Fangs of the Fallen: Fuyuko vs Juusei (filler) *Fox and the Phoenix: Leader's Confront! *Phoenix's Glory: Flaming Avenger Abilities Even as a Kitsune sealed inside of a Human form, Tenko's chakra still remains to be particularly powerful. Although his subordinate Okita Soujirou reigns over him in speed, Tenko's control over his own immense speed allows him to outmatch the former Kiri-nin. He was able to overwhelm Ahatake Tenno without too much effort, even with the assistance of his second personality.Fox and the Phoenix: Leader's Confront! In the nature of all Kitsune, he is shown to have a manipulative and genius intellect, willing to refer to his manipulation of targets as a simple "game of chess". His restrained straight was enough to fight on even ground with and nearly overwhelm the reincarnation of the Ice Kitsune Fuyuko.Fangs of the Fallen: Fuyuko vs Juusei Physical Prowess Even without Fox Mode aiding him, Tenko's strength is well above that of the average shinobi. He mostly demonstrates this with the use of hand-to-hand combat, using his bare fists in order to rip through most obstacles. He was able to smash through Fuyuko's Ice Release: Stalagmite technique with no visible injury.Fangs of the Fallen: Fuyuko vs Juusei Ninjutsu and Elemental Chakra Mastery Other than his Kitjutsu, Tenko possesses mastery in the usage of ninjutsu and elemental manipulation. He is able to combine his techniques, fire and wind, in order to increase damage on his opponents. His techniques are unique in nature - they are much more intense than a regular techniques would. Kitjutsu Tenko possesses the unique ability of Kitjutsu, techniques that only Kitsune born of the Kitsune Realm are able to use. While in Fox Mode, it is said that his blows are able to smash bones with one hit. Due to this reason alone, he prefers to stick to his regular mode and use Fox Mode for only the most dangerous of opponents. Trivia References Category:Kitsune